


A Little Wolf Party

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: It's very bothersome trying to read when your werewolf boyfriend is on his rut. She should have made him a cake and blew up a few balloons in celebration.





	1. A Little Wolf Party

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty, fair warning. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

The snow on the ground had begun to melt a few days ago. The snapdragons had started sprouting soon after, and she hadn’t been able to spend time outside during the day much lately. Bucky was out on one of his tri-weekly pack bonding trips for the last couple weeks, and so she had no choice but to hide in her library and read the same books over and over again. She wasn’t safe to leave the house when Bucky wasn’t there; he had told her sternly while she glowered. Werewolves, Bucky told her sincerely, would sniff her out in a moment and before she could even blink, she’d be staring down at her decapitated body as just a head held in a wolf claw as it chewed on her face. She despised knowing that her apparent safety was in the paws- err,  _hands_  of a hairy asshole, but she couldn’t argue with the fact that Bucky  _was_  the strongest alpha within a one-hundred-mile radius and he’d destroy anyone who came after his baby doll.

She is reading some Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra when she hears the door to the house open with a bang, and she mutters to herself about stupid wolf strength, and probably there is now a hole in the wall, Bucky, thank you. She shakes it off and elects to ignore it, choosing instead to chew her lips and stare hard at the words in front of her. She’s secretly stewing at Bucky for forcing her to stay indoors. He had the nerve to put an  _iron doorknob_  on the front door to  _make sure she couldn’t leave._ According to Bucky, the reason for the iron doorknob was him trying to ‘protect’ her, but she didn’t see the logic in that since any werewolf who wanted to could just break through the windows and rip her throat out while she slept in the morning, so, like, stupid reasoning, really. And why should Bucky get to have all the fun outside? Every creature knows that early spring is the best time to hunt. And, well, okay, so she was antsy a few days ago. How is Bucky going to find out that she ended up jumping through a window in her haste to leave the house and then replaced the same window that very same morning? Ha! Take that!

Bucky, as he slams the front door closed, starts to ache deep down in every single one of his bones. He’d cut his pack bonding trip short once he realized the symptoms of his bi-monthly rut were beginning to cloud his judgment and making him kill any prey he caught more viciously than usual. He’d nearly tried mounting a rock in the middle of the night before Steve had snapped him out of it. Embarrassed at his apparent lack of self-control, Bucky had fled with his cock heavy between his thighs.

The door is cold on his hot skin, and he slumps against it with a grunt, sticking his nose in the air as he tries to discern where she is. Her scent isn't strong like an omega’s, but Bucky has gotten accustomed to sniffing her out. He knows her like the back of his hand; knows what she smells like when she’s happy and when she’s horny. And there she is, hiding out in the library. Bucky lets out a deep growl before he’s running through the house, her scent stuck in his nose. His baby doll, when she reads and gets all warm and cozy in her favorite chair, smells like seawater and warm cotton sheets.

“Omega,” Bucky growls darkly as soon as he skids inside, “Come 'ere.”

“Well, hello to you too,” she quips, sticking a bookmark in her book and raising her eyebrows at him.

Bucky bares his teeth, his entire being filling up space until she’s drowning in it. She rolls her eyes at his stupid display of over alpha-ing. Because yes, that is most  _definitely_ going to work, you stupid furball. Interspecies (intergenic? interfamily?) relationships are complicated- especially when both parties are insanely dominant in their way. She is not in the mood to play his games, rut or not. She isn’t an omega. She doesn’t have to bend to every one of his whims when his hormones rage and he turns into a drooling caveman incapable of anything but growling and fucking.

“Happy rut week, I suppose,” she continues. “I should have made a sign. Gotten some balloons. Thrown a little wolf party.”

Bucky growls again, and she grins at him.

“Get your ass over here!” he barks. “’Fore I come over there an’ make ya how I like ya.”

“Face down, ass up?” she sing-songs (and Bucky glares at her, wondering where she even _heard_ that song in the first place?). “That’s the way wolves like to fuck?”

She barely has time to smile at how hilarious she is and how much she lives for pushing a hormone filled wolf’s buttons before said wolf is on her, grabbing her in his arms and flipping her over his shoulder. She yelps and beats at his back and kicks his chest with her feet, trying to wiggle free. He slams his hand into her ass with a warning growl, and she stills immediately. He hears the tiniest little sigh. Bucky’s chest rumbles with contented purrs in response.

“So good for me, baby,” he says. “My pretty omega.”

"Ugh," she replies.

As soon as they get to their bedroom, Bucky throws her on a chair and starts gathering all the blankets and pillows he can find. His hindbrain is telling him that his sweet baby doll needs a proper nest. The rational part of his brain says that she doesn’t, being a vampire and  _not_ an omega and all, but ruts don’t make a wolf the most rational being on planet Earth. He beats that part of his brain into submission and continues on building his nest. Bucky rushes around their bedroom in a rut induced stupor, his mind on one thing and one thing only:  _giving his omega his knot._

He makes a frustrated sound when his favorite pillow isn’t where he last put it. How can his nest be perfect now? Bucky bites back a whine and dives deeper into the linen closet, pulling blanket after fluffy blanket out. His omega, who hated how cold her body was, had an endless supply of sheets. Wool and cotton, afghans and quilts in every color are piled high in her closet. Bucky manages to grab no less than seven before he returns with his prizes.

“You seen my pillow?” he asks her then.

“It’s on my side of the bed,” she answers.

“Aw,” Bucky purrs delightedly. “’Mega! Did you miss me?”

“Maybe a little bit,” she answers mysteriously.

“Mhm. I missed you too. You gonna present for me tonight, my pretty omega?”

She snorts. “Not on your life, sport.”

He pauses and turns to stare at her, his eyes narrowing. She swallows.

“Buck?” she asks.

“When ‘m finished with this, you better be naked,” he grits out. “Alphas ain't supposed to build the nests, you know. Omegas do.”

He decides that he hates her at that moment. Hates her for not being a proper omega the way he wants her to, hates her for not knowing adequate wolf behavior. Hates that she doesn’t go into heat, which would make his ruts six hundred thousand times better, or so Sam told him. Hates too that there is only an incredibly small possibility that she can carry his pups. He desperately wants to see her belly big and round, her skin pink and glowing, her breasts full of milk as she wiggles around, needing Bucky to tend to her  _every need_ like any good alpha should.

He fluffs one more pillow and nods, finally satisfied. The nest complete, Bucky turns around and his brain short circuits for a moment. She stands there in the darkness of their room and still, her skin shines. She’s fucking stunning. And she’s naked  _all_  for him, and Bucky remembers why he loves her so much. And then he decides not to hate her anymore today. 

He groans and rushes at her again, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the nest. She goes with him willingly. She’s spent a few ruts with him now and knows when to follow his wolf code, knows when to stop the snarky comments. She looks like a goddess amid all of the blankets and pillows. But Bucky isn’t content to stare. He grabs her chin and kisses her hard, licking his way into her mouth. She lets out a sigh and joins his tongue in a game of chase. Bucky easily overpowers her and nips her lip in triumph.

“Bucky-" she starts, but he silences her as he trails his lips down her stomach.

Bucky sticks his nose between her legs and growls again. Arousal is seeping into her scent. Hot, blazing cinnamon and sweet apple envelopes his senses, and he can’t take it anymore.

“Y’smell so good,” Bucky says, his voice like gravel. “'M gonna make you feel so damn good. Keep ya here in my nest forever. An’ I don’t care that you can’t have my pups, pretty darlin'. I'll take care a’ ya until I die, omega-mine. Protect ya an' keep ya safe and warm.”

She opens her mouth to say something back to him, but again, Bucky moves faster than she anticipates and then her legs are thrown over his shoulders as he sticks his nose right up between her legs. He inhales deeply, and she’s sure she sees his dark eyes cross. His entire body positively shudders.

“This all for me?” he asks, nipping the inside of her left thigh.

His breath is hot as it washes over her and she whimpers, wiggling her hips. She’s  _so cold,_ and he’s  _so warm_ and why is he just sitting there when he could be  _eating her out?_  Damn him. Damn alpha wolves and their ruts and their need to dominate.

“Yes,” she says. “It’s all yours. Alpha.”

With a triumphant noise at his appropriate title, Bucky dives in and starts eating her out like he’d been starving for years and she is the only thing that can satiate his hunger. She cries out, getting her fingers into his long hair and tugging hard. He growls again and works his tongue harder, rutting his hips into the pillow underneath him like a dog. He hurts all over, and his body is reaching fever pitch, and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna come in his pants and his hindbrain is just screaming at him  _more more more_ and he gives it more, gives her more because he knows she can take it.

[Bucky used to be afraid with omegas that he’d bend them so far in half that they’d snap. Sure, their bodies were made for alphas’ knots, but they were timid and shy. Small. He could never look them in the eye when he fucked them, and yeah, okay, he never went down on them. He’d make them blow him but never ate them out, not that they cared. But this girl he has right now, this beautiful creature underneath him? She is something else. She’s something different, unbreakable. A petite little thing, but tough as nails. And wasn’t Bucky surprised the first time she pushed his head until he moved his mouth down to her cunt. (What a night that had been. Bucky couldn’t believe he’d never done that to a woman before because his reward was  _fan-fuckin’-tastic!)]_

She tugs at his hair again and he growls, replacing his mouth with two of his fingers.

“That’s my girl,” he grunts. “Yeah, baby. Pull it like ya mean it.”

“JaMES!” she yelps as he crooks his fingers inside her.

Bucky laughs darkly, his tongue coming out to lick her clit. She moans as she notices he’s spelling out his name in careful sweeps of his tongue. Dancing the letters across her body, making her squirm and shriek and yank his hair.

“You are not playing fair,” she says, tossing her head from side to side at the pleasure of it all.

“Who said anythin’ ‘bout bein’ fair? I’m tryin’ to get you to come all over my face.”

She mumbles what sounds suspiciously like the Polish word for asshole under her breath and it makes Bucky laugh again. Only she can give him this much shit when he is eating her out the way only he can. She’s a challenge she is, but she’s  _his._ And no one- no wolf or vampire or faerie or witch or any other goddamn creature is  _ever_ taking her away from him. Bucky would kill them before they could even  _look_ at her.

“That’s it, ‘mega,” Bucky coaxes, as he feels her body starting to quake around his fingers, “You gonna come for me, honey? Gonna get me all messy with it?”

“Ah, ah, ah!” she cries, her back bowing.

“What’s my name, darlin’? Tell me properly an’ I’ll make sure you come so hard you pass out.”

“Bucky!” she yelps, tugging his hair again.

“That isn’t what I waaant,” he sings, crooking his fingers hard again. “What’s my naaame?”

“James!” she sobs. “James, please!”

Her fingers are turning white with how hard she’s gripping his hair. Bucky brushes up against that one spot inside her, and she screams a little in surprise, her body almost jumping a foot backward. He follows, still fingering her, and clicks his tongue in mock disappointment.

“Tsk tsk, pretty omega. Ya know that ain’t my name. C’mon, what’s my name?”

“Ah, ah, ah, ah- _alpha_!” she whines as he leans down to mercilessly nibble on her clit, “Oh, alpha, alpha, alpha!”

His low, throaty growls morph into a long howl and exactly as soon as he starts howling, she comes with one sharp scream, shattering around him. Bucky opens his mouth and catches everything she gives him with a happy little rumbly purr. He ends up missing most of it, and it runs down his hand, down his wrist, getting some of the blankets wet.

“That’s my girl.” he’s mumbling against her, waiting for her body to stop shaking. “That’s my omega, my beautiful omega. Ya taste so good, sugar. Fuck yeah, you do, an’ it's all for me, ain’t it? All for me an’ nobody else, never. That was the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, baby.”

She stops shuddering but lays there now motionless underneath him. 

“Look at this, now. Ya got the nice nest I made for ya all wet,” Bucky continues, smirking. “Made ya feel good, didn’t I? I told ya I would.  _Goddamn_ ,  you’re the sweetest thing I ever laid eyes on.”

Bucky slithers up her body, slight worry replacing the need to give her his knot. Her eyes flutter, and he laughs triumphantly because yeah, he _made her pass out_. Or whatever the vampire equivalent to passing out is. He sticks his nose in her neck, scenting her and trying to get her to wake up for him. Her eyes slowly open and she winces at the harsh light. Bucky hovers over her, a cocky grin on his face.

“There’s my girl,” he teases. “I told ya I’d make you pass out.”

Embarrassment on her smells like _kvass_. It’s weird as hell to Bucky, and she knows that he knows it. She hides her face in her hands and brings her feet up around his hips, jabbing his sides with her bare toes. She feels even colder to him when he’s in his rut. Bucky yelps and snaps playfully at her, picking her up in his arms and rolling them around the nest. He’s purring again when her hands run through his hair, scratch his head, and run down his neck. Bucky snuffles and sticks his face in her neck, nosing at the twin bite marks that made her a vampire. What can’t be seen (thanks to her magnificent ability to heal) but both know is there, is the imprint of Bucky’s teeth. A bonding mark. He scrapes his teeth over the two puncture marks and licks them as a promise.

“Ya smell good,” Bucky sighs happily. “Like home an’ hot chocolate an’ fresh deer meat right off the bone an’ my ma’s oatmeal cookies an’ sunshine an’ everythin’ I love, ya know?”

They’re still rolling around their nest. She sticks her nose in his bare chest and takes a sniff.

“And you smell like… ugh. Rot,” she says in disgust. “Roll around in some dead fish again, did you?”

“I did not,” he says, affronted. “Haven’t done that in ages!”

“Lies,” she hisses, letting her fangs slip free.

A jagged flash of arousal, sharp and bright, darts its way through Bucky. Just like that, he stops rolling them around and is reminded thanks to the heavy thing that aches between his legs that, yes he is on his rut and yes, there is a willing, omega-like woman waiting underneath him, her eyes glowing with promise at things to come. She hisses at him teasingly, flashing her fangs again. She’s playing dirty, showing him her teeth like that. Once he’s done with her, he wants her to bite him.

“Once I’ve had my fill a’ ya,” Bucky begins, his eyes dark and his hips starting to slowly move with her own, “Once you’re so full of my cum tha’ you feel it in your belly, I want you to eat my blood, okay? Slowly, and then faster. Make me beg for it. Make me moan. An’ make it messy. Ya know I love it messy.”

“How messy?” she says. “How messy do you want it?”

“I want it drippin’ from the ceilin’, my pretty doll. C'n you do that for me?”

Bucky edges her thighs open with his knee and thrusts inside her in one smooth stroke. She moans and curls her fingers through his hair. He waits merely a second before he feels her relax and then he’s moving inside her so fast that she can’t catch a breath.

“Can you do tha’ for me?” he repeats.

She opens her mouth to reply that  _of course,_ she can do that, but the fucker angles his hips in such a perfect way that the only sound she can emit is a moan. The hand currently not in Bucky’s hair attaches itself to his back, and she digs her nails in deep, dragging them down and Bucky groans, satisfied. His eyes threaten to roll back into his head, but he fights it and slows his hips. She isn’t listening to him, and he’s annoyed. She immediately whines at him, pressing the heels of her feet on his back, trying to get him to speed up.

“Can you do tha’ for me?” he says again, slowly.

“Bucky!” she moans. “Please fuck me! I want your knot, please! Goddamn you, you mother-”

“Answer my question.”

His voice is like ice, sharp and dangerous. She doesn’t pay it any mind, arching her back and tugging at his hair in frustration. Bucky’s eyes narrow to slits. What a challenging little thing she is.  _Well,_ Bucky thinks _, I guess now is a good a time as any to teach her some proper wolf behavior_.

“Please Bucky please!”

“OMEGA!” he shouts so loudly that she lets out a squeak, her eyes flying open and staring at him in surprise.

“You  _will_ answer me when I’m talkin’ to you,” Bucky snarls. “You  _will_ address me only as your alpha for the rest of the night, you will  _not_ push me around, you will  _not_ swear at me, or I won’t let you come. I’ll keep you in my nest until I've had my fill, but  _you_  won’t be gettin’ a single thing until you  _learn your fuckin’ place._  I am your  _alpha._ You are my  _omega._  You do not get to tell  _me_  what to do, understand?”

She blinks up at him, her eyes flitting back and forth between his own. Confusion and shock make her furrow her eyebrows.

“Do you understand me, your alpha,  _omega_?” Bucky repeats with a growl. “An’  _do not_ make me repeat it. Do you understand me?”

Her nose wrinkles briefly and then she smiles just as sharp and dangerous as his voice. Her fangs catch the flame of one of the candles she had lit while Bucky had been setting up their nest and the orange light makes the sharp teeth glitter. Her own eyes narrow murderously, and she tilts her head.

“No,” she finally says with a laugh.


	2. Die For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not smutty. Kinda angsty, with Brock Rumlow making a scummy appearance

_**Previously** _

_“_ _Do you understand me, your alpha, omega?” Bucky repeats on a growl. “An’ do not make me repeat it. Do you understand me?”_

_Her nose wrinkles briefly and then she smiles just as sharp and dangerous as his voice. Her fangs catch the flame of one of the candles she had lit while Bucky had been setting up their nest and the orange light makes the sharp tooth glitter. Her own eyes narrow murderously, and she tilts her head._

_“No,” she finally says._

* * *

 

“I hate you,” she says, tugging on the chains that bind her to the bed.

Bucky laughs, eyes glinting dangerously.

“Yer jus’ so damn lucky I knotted ya ‘fore I did somethin’ drastic.”

“And this is… what exactly? Something mild?”

“Naw, sweet darlin’, my pretty ‘mega, no,” Bucky says. “ _This_  is punishment for mouthin’ off.”

He turns to the chest of drawers and opens the top one. Bucky sifts through all of his clothing until he finds the thing that he wants- a tie to stuff in that pretty mouth of hers. While  _he_ gets busy stuffing some other part of her, and then again. And again. Fuck, she is in for a long night.

 “Mess with the bull and get the horns and all of that, right?” she throws back.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Never knows when to keep quiet, does she? Bucky laughs.

“Heh. Good reference.”

He can  _hear_ her nose wrinkle in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Breakfast Club,” he explains, turning back to her and shutting the drawer with his foot.

“The what?”

“You know,” Bucky says, “John Hughes, young Molly Ringwald. Judd Nelson.”

“Who?” she says.

“Christ, never mind. ‘S like talkin’ to a fuckin’ woman in a retirement home.”

Pressing a hungry kiss to her lips before balling up the tie and shoving it in her mouth, Bucky looks down at her fondly as she continues giving him shit right up until-

 “I’m sorry I’m not as  _cultured_ as you are, you furry piece of- mmmmpff!”

“Theeeeere we go,” Bucky drawls, pleased. “You look good enough to eat like this, all spread out for me, baby.”

“Mmmm! Mph! Mmph, mhmpp!” she growls around the tie in her mouth.

“Why, of course, my sweet omega,” Bucky says. “You are so welcome to show that pretty little pussy for me.”

She manages to flip him off around the chains connecting her to their bed. Bucky cackles and jumps on the mattress, stalking up to her like a predator. (Which he fucking is, so shut up.) When he’s hovering over her completely, cocky smirk firmly in place, he kisses her forehead. 

“Gotta keep you quiet. Ya talk too much shit.”

She glares at him, jaw ticking around the tie. There’s an itch in the back of his head, like a little urge in his mind, and he finds his hand reaching for the tie in her mouth to remove it. His eyes narrow. The call gets stronger, and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s her making him feel that way. Ah, the vamp ability of enticement. Weaker beings have quavered and fallen under her spell, but she can’t make Bucky one of them. Not when he finally has her  _exactly_ where he wants her. Bucky shakes his head slowly, bumping his thumb against her nose at the same time. Back and forth. Back and forth and she hisses warningly, trying to wiggle free.

“None a’ tha,’ sweet baby. You’re all mine tonight.”

She throws her head back and groans. Bucky clicks his tongue sympathetically.

“I know, I know, honey. ‘Magine how I feel, what with this boner an’ a sassy omega who don’t listen?”

The ‘fuck you’ in her eyes is so clear and bright. Her fangs have slid free from her teeth and are poking out from the tie balled up in her mouth. A snarl works its way up from her chest, and Bucky shakes his head, clicking at her again. He stretches his body languorously, sprawling entirely over her and taking up the entire bed. She grunts as she takes his weight, but adjusts quickly, continuing to struggle.

“Stop movin’. You aren’t gettin’ outta those chains,” Bucky says, tapping her nose. “Now, are ya gonna get on your knees for me?”

Her head shakes violently back and forth as both of middle fingers make an appearance. Bucky sighs disapprovingly and fixes her with a dark look. His rut is creeping back over him, making his dick thicken between his thighs, leaving him hard and leaking as he brushes himself against the soft skin of her hip. The entire bedroom reeks of sex, not that that isn’t necessarily a  _bad_ thing. But it makes Bucky insatiable. His baby doll isn’t submitting yet, however. She’s angry. He smells burning wood, like a forest fire, and the distinct scent of her has melted as she lets her fury wash over her. The hot scent of cinnamon and the sweetness of her is nowhere in her scent. Oh.  Bucky inhales again. Oh. No. She isn’t even remotely aroused.

Well, fuck.

Instinctively, Bucky leans towards his baby and looks at her, concern creasing his forehead. The alpha in him is screaming  _you protect, soothe, love!_ Instead of  _mount, present, fuck!_ As it had been for the last half hour. Bucky isn’t some horrible alpha who’d fuck his omega without making sure she wants him too. He’d never slide into her dry. And she’s not wet for him, damn it. He’s fucked up. Hesitant fingers tug the tie from her mouth, and as soon as he’s thrown it across the room, she’s yelling at him, a mixture of English, Polish, and the million other languages she’s learned throughout her long life spilling from her lips.

“-Think you are so fucking funny, you disgusting animal! What the fuck is the matter with you? You tie me up and stuff a gag in my mouth? Since  _when?_  Are we a BDSM couple now? ‘Cause it’s so lovely to have had  _that_ talk! Oh wait, we didn’t! And you put  _iron_ chains on me?”

“It- doesn’t have iron,” Bucky says uncertainly.

“Something fucking does! I’m burning up from the inside out! Get me out, get me out, get me out! Don’t even have a fucking safe word, thanks for that!”

“All right, all right, all right,” Bucky says, sending a calming scent through their bond, “I have th’ key right here, I’ll get you out.”

He really should have seen this coming. He’s an idiot.

As soon as he unlocks her from the bed, she springs at him, knocking him to the ground and holding him down with all of her might. Bucky snarls, trying to get free. The rings on her fingers are silver, and Bucky moans in pain as they touch his bare skin. Where the fuck did she get those?

“Silver?” he gasps.

“Do you like them?” she purrs. “They were my family’s. And the bracelet I found at a thrift store.”

“What th’ fuck is wrong with you?” he growls.

“Like you can talk with your iron chains. If I die of sepsis, I’m coming back to haunt you.”

“Fuckin’ piece a’ work, you are,” Bucky barks, wiggling harder and effectively rubbing more of his skin on the silver. “Don’t even fuckin’ know how to be an omega!”

“You’re dramatic. I don’t like being treated like a hole to stuff full of your cum!”

“’M not bein’  _dramatic_ , I jus’ want an obedient omega when ‘m on my rut! Round an’ round this goes, every time ‘m on my fuckin’ rut. ‘M sick of it! Sam said this would come back to bite me in th’ ass, matin’ with  _you!”_ Bucky spits.

She recoils as though he’d slapped her. It takes him a moment to realize why, but once it does, his eyes widen, and he hastens to explain himself.

“Wait, wait, wait. I didn’t-“

“Why don’t you find another wolf then?” she interrupts, eyes hard.

“I don’t- I didn’t mean tha’, baby,” he says weakly.

“Sounded like you did.”

“I- I didn’t, I swear I didn’t. No, wait!” Bucky reaches for her, his fingers brushing against her bare leg as she springs off of him.

She starts digging through one of Bucky’s drawers, and he sits up, watching her.

“What’re you doin’?” he whispers.

“Here,” she grunts.

She throws a toy at him, striking him in the chest. It’s one of the fleshlights he used to use on his rut, built for an alpha’s knot like an omega wolf would be. She glares at him. He picks up the toy hesitantly, and she huffs, slipping on her sneakers, and a shirt then leaves the room, still naked underneath. The door slams behind her and Bucky groans, flopping back on the carpet. This is unacceptable. This is the third time he’s mentioned on his rut that he hates that she isn’t a proper omega wolf.

“Damn it,” Bucky sighs, dropping the toy and sitting up.

His emotions are all over the place. He’s still sporting a semi, but he doesn’t much care anymore since the only thing he wants right now has left him alone. He probably deserved that. At least it wasn’t like last time when she threw a chair at him. Bucky tugs on a pair of boxers and walks over to their giant window, pushing it open and stepping out in the fresh night air. It feels good on his heated skin, and it calms him down, clearing his mind.

He gnaws his lip. She has run away. Far this time, as her scent is nowhere to be found. Just like the night that they’d met.

Without thinking, Bucky launches himself from the balcony and lands on the ground with a heavy thud. He sticks his nose in the air, sniffing for a good minute and a half before he smells her. She’s still angry. But… there’s something else there too — something he’s never smelled on her before. It's bitter and acrid like Bucky has been simultaneously sucking on a lemon and inhaling rotting flesh. Fear. It’s fear.

She’s  _scared._

Bucky is sprinting off as fast as his feet can carry him before he even has a second to process things. The alpha in him is screaming ‘protect,’ over and over until he’s drowning in the sensation, rage filling him and he wants to tear apart whatever has his omega so scared.

He skids to a stop in a clearing of the dark woods. He can barely make out the shadowy figures surrounding his naked omega. Bucky’s growl is loud and clear, telling whoever is surrounding her to  _back the fuck off._ Protective instincts well up in his so strongly that he’s almost dizzy with it. He hasn’t yet identified the strangers but knows that they are wolves: one alpha, and one beta. The alpha is on his rut. Bucky doesn’t even want to think what the other alpha is feeling, seeing this semi-nudevamp, unprotected in the woods.

His omega whimpers and Bucky races forward, pushing her behind him and getting in the other wolf’s face. The alpha’s face registers surprise before he grins dangerously.

“Barnes. Nice seeing you.”

“Rumlow,” Bucky snarls, “This ain’t your territory.”

“It's just on the border,” Brock Rumlow says., “And imagine my surprise when I smelled such a sweet little thing out here. She was all alone, Bucky. And naked. What was a man to do?”

“You back th’ fuck off! She’s  _mine_.”

“Says who?”

Bucky bares his teeth.

“Says tha’ fuckin’ mark on her neck.”

“Yeah? What if I make you an offer?” Rumlow says casually. “We share. Just for tonight. You and me. And I think Jack wants a turn. But he can go after us. He doesn’t have a rut; he wants to fuck something. What do you say?”

His omega whimpers again, shaking like a leaf behind Bucky. He doesn’t even consider his next move before he rears back and punches Rumlow squarely in the nose. The cartilage shatters under his fist, and Rumlow yelps as his nose begins to bleed.

“Don’t you fuckin’ talk about ‘er like tha’!” Bucky barks. “She’s  _my_ omega. An’ she isn’t some fuckin’ fuck toy.”

He’s seeing the irony now, hell yeah he is. Shame wells up in him as he strides forward to knock Jack Rollins’ head into a tree. Rollins goes down like a sack of potatoes as Bucky stalks up to Rumlow.

“Pretty little thing, that vamp is,” Rumlow goads. “Pretty little body to break on my knot.”

“Shut th’ fuck up, I swear to Christ.”

“Why don’t you want to share? Does big ol’ Bucky Barnes  _care_ about this vamp?”

“I'm gonna fuckin’ tear your head off!”

Bucky launches himself at Brock Rumlow, who is just slightly weaker than he. They land together on the cold ground and wrestle, each trying to get the other to submit. Both alphas are on their rut, a dangerous combination. They are fighting to kill, and the prize? The vampire. Bucky’s _soulmate_. His side splits open on one of Rumlow’s claws and Bucky howls in pain. He sinks his teeth in Rumlow’s shoulder.

“Bet she’d scream good.” Rumlow spits blood on the ground. “With the fuckin’, I’d give her.”

Bucky’s vision goes red, and he growls the loudest he has yet. It’s like a roar, but Rumlow doesn’t back down not even after Bucky wraps his bicep around his neck and starts to choke him. Rumlow tries to twist out of the chokehold, but Bucky’s staring at his omega, making sure she  _knows_ that he is here and will protect her. He’d die defending her. Her gaze gives him strength. Her scent is beautiful again.

“Bucky,” she calls with her voice like home, “Let him go. He’s not worth it.”

At her words, Bucky drops Rumlow. The other gasps for breath, massaging his neck. Bucky would have broken it with no remorse.

“Get it now?” he spits.

Rumlow glares, still gasping as Bucky walks away towards his baby doll.

He falls to his knees in front of her and kisses her stomach, looking up at her with sorrowful eyes.

“He wanted- that alpha wanted to-“ she stammers.

“He won’t ever fuckin’ come near you again,” Bucky growls savagely. “Swear it. I’ll tear his head off first.”

“Buck,” she says, still shuddering.

The only reason she hasn’t toppled to the ground yet is that Bucky is holding her up.

“Don’ ever run away on me again.” he whimpers, nosing the hem of her shirt up and then pressing his mouth to her bare skin. “My heart can’t take it.”

“But, you told me-“

“I’m wrong,” he cuts her off, “‘M always wrong. I don’t want an omega wolf. I want you. An’ I fuckin’ know tha’ I do th’ same thing on my rut every damn time, but ‘s jus’ the rut talkin’. It went too far today, an’ I’m so fuckin’ sorry, my sweet darlin’. I don’t need a wolf. I need _you_ , baby. Don’ ever run away like tha’ again. I was so fuckin’ scared.”

“You saved me,” she whispers.

“I always will, darlin’. I’d die for ya,” Bucky soothes. “Now, you wanna go home?”

She nods. “Please. Take me home, Buck.”


	3. Taking Up Your Mouth (So You Breathe Through Your Nose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can suck Bucky's brains out any day of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back to the smut! This one is a tad shorter than what I usually write, but I finally got a Bucky blow job in! (Also, it took so much self-control NOT to call this ‘Slob on My Knob.’)
> 
> Title inspo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLjmOXUF7Pc

“Ugh, fuck me, your mouth is like  _heaven!”_  Bucky growls.

She hums around him, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes, trying to look innocent and not like she’s sucking down Bucky’s dick like her favorite lollipop. His hands twine in her hair and he tugs, none too gently. She stops moving her head, looks up at him, winks, and without words, tells him to have at it. Bucky groans as he begins to fuck her mouth, thanking every single being who brought them together. She has no gag reflex or the need to breathe. She is  _perfection_.

“Uhhh. Christ sweet baby!” Bucky grumbles. “’M gonna knot ya so good. You deserve it after this. Don’t know- _fuck_ \- how I went this long without ya.”

She hums again, winking up at him. Her throat contracts and Bucky howls as he slips down her throat, his hands yanking and tugging at her long hair, permanently mussed from having an alpha on his rut running his greedy fingers through it every five minutes. She drags her sharp nails down his thighs in retaliation, and Bucky moans, head falling back.

“Your mouth’s like velvet. That’s it- scratch me again. Mark me up. You know I love it when you do tha’.”

“Mhmm,” she mumbles.

Her nails rake down his thighs again. She digs them deeper into his skin this time and the marks sting when she pulls her hands away. Bucky can feel drops of blood welling up inside the cuts, but he doesn’t give a single fuck and moves his hips harder. Her hands move to his ass, and she scratches him there too — Bucky swears and yelps, the skin sensitive as it breaks under her nails. He briefly wonders if she’d bite him on the ass if he asked her to. His dick twitches in her mouth, and he swears again. He’s close to coming. He can feel his knot swelling, and he curses, not wanting to finish in her mouth but inside her. He pushes her off of him before he creams right on her face or something as equally embarrassing. A string of saliva connects his dick to her mouth, and she wipes a finger across her lip.

A soft tongue laps once at his balls, then up his thigh, licking the marks that sharp vampire nails had left as she calms him down. Bucky’s body is burning fever pitch; his rut is retaking control as he grabs her under her arms and heaves her to her feet. She jumps up, wrapping herself around his body and Bucky slams her into one of their bedroom walls, filling her up in one smooth roll of his hips. The pictures on the wall rattle with the force of his thrusts and she moans, her head knocking into the plaster behind her as she yanks on Bucky’s sweaty hair. It’s primal, it’s aggressive, and it’s so  _so_ good.

“Christ, you suck dick like a goddess. Where th’ fuck did you learn howta do tha’?” he snarls, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

“Practice!” she cries.

Bucky growls possessively.

“Too much practice. Ain’t suckin’ nobody’s dick ‘cept mine ever again, you hear me?”

“Only yours, Buck. I swear.”

“Oh yeah, baby. Yer _all_ mine. Lookit you, takin’ my dick like a champ. You make my stamina shit; your cunt feels so good around me. Fuck! ‘M not gonna last long, pretty omega. Look at me, my pretty baby. Lemme see those eyes a' yours, huh?”

Her eyelashes flutter, and they stare at each other, panting in each others’ mouths as Bucky takes her ruthlessly against their wall. A picture finally loses its grip and drops to the carpet with a muted thump. Another follows, and then a third. She snarls at him, flashing her fangs, and Bucky roars, attacking her neck with his fangs.

“Right there!” she yelps. “That spot, Buck, you know where it is!”

“’Course I do,” Bucky brags. “’M th’ best fuck you’ve ever had. Know your body inside an’ out, what makes you scream, what makes you  _beg.”_

He shifts them so he can fuck her in a different position, the  _better_ position for her, and suddenly it’s too much for her. Her hand moves between them, and she starts rubbing her clit, breathy sighs leaving her lips.

“That’s so fuckin’ hot, baby doll,” says Bucky. “Jusss’ like tha.’ Keep touchin’ yourself for me.”

“You’re going to make me come, alpha.”

His mouth captures hers, and he worries her bottom lip with his teeth.

“Come hard for me. I wanna feel it for days, darlin’,” he coaxes.

“I want your knot. Come for me, Buck. Please.”

She manages to move her hand somehow so she can play with his balls. It’s too much for Bucky, and he howls aggressively, so ridiculously turned on, as he lets himself go and comes with an angry snarl that lasts for a minute, as does his orgasm. She comes shortly after he does, shaking in his arms when his knot finally blows, locking them together.

They stay in the same position, just breathing each other in and trying to calm their racing hearts. Bucky nuzzles his face into her neck and stays there for a while, just breathing her in. Their bond hums with her delight, and she runs her fingers through his hair. 

Finally, Bucky breaks the silence.

“I meant what I said. Please don’t run away from me ever again. My heart’d break. When I smelled how scared you were…” he trails off, a shudder racing through him.

“That wolf was saying some horrid things to me,” she admits. “I  _was_ scared.”

Bucky’s grip on her tightens.

“What kinda things did he say?”

“Nothing worth repeating.”

“I’mma kill him,” Bucky snarls. “I swear to God, next time I catch his scent, I’m gonna tear his fuckin’ head off!”

“We could- do it together?” she asks.

The anger melts off of Bucky’s face, and he looks down at his sweet omega fondly. His grin is both playful and predatory, and he cannot _wait_ to fuck her again. She is damn cute, and Christ does he ever love her. Bucky kisses her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, both of her cheeks, and then her chin, slobbery and wet. She giggles at him, nipping at his nose. 

“We could, yeah," agrees Bucky. "We could take ‘im on. He couldn’t handle both a’ us, could he?”

She shakes her head with another giggle.

“He’ll never know what hit him.”

Bucky laughs, kissing her forehead again.

“That’s my girl. She's th' toughest, sweetest omega I've ever know an’ she’s all mine.”

She smiles. “Well, I've got the gentlest, softest alpha I have ever known."

“’M not soft,” complains Bucky, pouting.

“Come on, baby. You’re a regular golden retriever.”

“Excuse me? I am at least a Pitbull Terrier, how dare you?”

“German Shepard and that is as far as I am going,” she says firmly.

“Fine,” he mutters. “I’ll take it.”

Bucky yawns then, and she pats him on the shoulder, kissing his chin sweetly. He’s so tired. His rut has been satiated, for now at least, and all he wants is to sleep for the next two hundred years. Bucky pulls away from the wall, careful of his knot, and walks them over to one of the armchairs in the corner of their room. He sits down on it slowly with a sigh.

“Prolly not th’ best way to knot ya,” he says mournfully, nosing at her cheek. “I shoulda done it in our nest. Are you comfortable? I c’n try to go on th’ bed.”

“Shh, alpha,” she soothes, running a soft hand over his face, “I’m fine just like this. Go to sleep. I’ll keep watch, okay baby?”

“Mm, ‘kay,” Bucky mumbles, closing his eyes, “I love ya so much.”

“I love you too, Buck.”


End file.
